


Not My Mama [Spain/Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo]

by Zuliet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Not My Mama [Spain/Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo]

Feliciano and Lovino completely ignored her; [Name], their new step-mother. [Name] knew that Antonio, their father, had gone through a very nasty divorce a few years prior. Although the woman was absolutely horrid, being physically and verbally abusive to both the boys and Antonio, the boys still loved their mother greatly. Although she pushed them away and called them 'terrible little bastards that should never have been born,' they clung to her legs. Which usually made her angrier. [Name] had watched it unfold, being a friend from Antonio’s college days and forbade from being around him by said ex-wife. But now Antonio had come to his senses, choosing a person with mutual love and understanding; choosing [Name] to be his new lover.  
               They had been married for almost two years now, and the boys were going on fifteen. Although [Name] had tried to get to know the boys, it would usually end in a cursing Lovino pulling away Feliciano, saying that [Name] was not their mother, would never be, and that she should stay away from them and vice-versa. After every incident, [Name] would take a hot shower then, either, nap or sleep depending on the time of day.  
               Now was one of those times when [Name] tried to play nice. She was in the kitchen, head bobbing and hips swaying to some salsa music Antonio had on CD. She spun in a circle, making her peasant dress flare, and then did a few little moves with her feet. [Name] laughed at herself, she hadn’t had so much fun by herself in ages! She hummed along to the music, repeating the few Spanish words she could remember. She felt eyes on her back, knowing the twins were watching her. She could already imagine the curses leaking from Lovino’s mouth. [Name] shook her head, continuing with making dinner. _What’s it matter if they don’t like me?_ was what she kept asking, but she was always disappointed when they didn’t.  
               “Hey, _ragazza_ ,” growled Lovino, sauntering into the kitchen with Feliciano attached to his sleeve. “Is’a dinner ready yet?” [Name] smiled at the two over her shoulder, twirling around them to grab something from a cabinet.  
               “Almost, Lovi, have some patience,” she cooed, planting a kiss on the side of his head. “If you want it done faster, you could always help me. Your father is always saying how good at cooking you are and, since you’re his son, I fully believe it and –”  
               “Just shut’a up, _idiota_!” spat Lovino abruptly, glaring hard at the woman. [Name] stood frozen near the stove, spices in hand as she stared at the boy.  “Just shut up! I don’t’a know who the’a hell you think you are! But you are not our’a mama! Don’t’a kiss us like we’re your’a children, don’t’a act like we are, or that you’a even care about us! You don’t’a know anything about us! I’a hate you! I hate’a how much that tomato bastard loves you! I hate how’a much everybody says you’re’a better than mama! You’re’a not! You’re annoying, and’a stupid and’a loud! I wish you had’a never married papa, hell, I wish you’a two had never of met! Go to’a hell and stay out of our’a lives!” [Name] shook in her spot, her extremities going numb; allowing her hands to fall to her sides, the glass spice bottles slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor. Her (E/C) orbs sank to the floor, where her bare feet sat surrounded by glass and spice. [Name]’s body hummed in a warm numbness, as warm salty tears welled in her eyes. The woman choked out a sob, and then slowly walked from the kitchen in the direction of her and Antonio’s bedroom.  
               “I knew this was coming,” she whispered, “so why does it hurt so much?”

~*~

               In the kitchen, Lovino stared at the spices on the floor, while Feliciano sat on the bench in the breakfast nook with his knees to his trembling chest. Seeing the glass splayed on the floor made Lovino angrier,  
               “She can’t’a do anything right,” muttered the darker brunette, going to grab the broom. Feliciano watched as Lovino cleaned and then went about finishing dinner. He didn’t understand why Lovino refused to accept [Name]; Feliciano had always loved her, but was always too afraid to ask why his _fratello_ didn’t.  
               “Say, _fratello_ , don’t you’a think that was a bit mean? [Name] is such a nice’a lady ~ Ve,” noted Feliciano, keeping a careful eye on his brother. Lovino gripped the glass pepper shaker in his hand, glaring down at it angrily.  
               “Nice,” muttered Lovino, but then raised his voice. “You think she’s’a fucking nice?!” The male turned and hurled the bottle at the other’s head, only to have it shatter against the wall when said other ducked.  
               “Why’d you’a do that, _fratello_?” whined Feliciano from under the table. Lovino glowered in his direction,  
               “I do not’a like [Name]. She’a made papi leave mama. She’s not’a fucking nice!” Feliciano peered out from under the table to look at his _fratello_.  
               “But she’s nicer than’a mama ever was to us, remember?” asked the lighter brunette.  
               “Remember’a what? There is’a nothing to remember, _idioto_.”  
               “Sure there is, there’s’a plenty to remember ~ Ve!” Feliciano cheered, coming out and sitting cross legged beside a chair.  
               “Like’a what?” Lovino snapped, causing Feliciano to flinch but then the Italian twin tapped his chin with his fingers.  
               “Like when we’a first met [Name], when mama and papi were still together!” blurted Feliciano suddenly, “she was’a so nice! She played with us! We’a brought her our favourite toys to play with! But mama would never have’a done a thing like that. Remember how she used to’a break them, and yell at papi that he was wasting money on us because we always broke our toys when it was’a _she_ who broke them? But [Name] used to buy a replacement when’a mama did that.”  
               “[Name] was hardly ever around,” huffed Lovino, Feliciano sighed sadly.  
               “Because’a mama didn’t want her around. I’a heard mama yelling at papi once about how [Name] was’a spoiling us, and called her a ‘slutty, home wrecker.’ I’a saw papi crying that night when mama wasn’t home; he was on’a speaker phone with [Name] telling her that they couldn’t be’a friends anymore because of’a mama and she said that it was alright. If it’a kept mama happy, which made’a papi happy, then it was’a alright with her. He’a told her that she was’a good friend, and that he’a was very sorry. I remember’a [Name]’s voice shaking when she told papi ‘goodbye forever.’ I’a never told you because mama had’a found me snooping and threatened to cut out my tongue if I’a ever told anyone about the argument.”  Lovino caught Feliciano’s eye, quickly looking away to the side.  
               “So? It doesn’t a’mean anything,” Lovino grumbled. To this, Feliciano’s mouth settled in a hard line.  
               “Al’a-right, what about’a just last week? When you came’a home with that’a black eye? [Name]_’a made sure you were ok. Mama used to’a yell at us when we came home with scrapes and bruises. I remember a few times she even’a told us that she’a didn’t care what happened to us.  [Name] cares an awful lot about us, but you’a always seem to push her away and yell at her. You were’a okay with her before’a mama left.  [Name]’s been nothing but nice to’a us, and she’a makes papi happy!”  
               “But she’s’a not our’a mama!” snapped Lovino, “she’s’a trying to be what’a she’s not! And she’s’a not our mama!”  
                “No’a one ever said she’a was, _fratello_ ,” Feliciano said softly. “She’s’a different than’a mama was. She’a helps papa in the garden, and us with our homework. She always’a smiles, and takes us to’a fun places. Mamma would have’a never of’a done that.[Name]wrestles with’a us when you let her, and tries to’a make us all smile when we’re’a angry or sad or just having a bad day. She also always remembers our’a favourite things, when mama couldn’t have’a been bothered to even remember our names most of the time. Remember how[Name] sat up’a all night with papa when he and’a mama were going the divorce.  Or how about when’a mama wanted us deported to Italy? [Name] stood up and’a said that we were born’a here, and that even though’a mama was Italian, we were citizens here and couldn’t be sent anywhere else. Remember how’a mama used to hit us and’a yell at us when she had a bad day, or even for’a nothing at all? [Name] hasn’t laid an angry hand on us yet. And I’a don’t think I’ve’a ever seen papa smile so big as he’a does when he sees [Name]. She may not’a be our _mother_ , but don’t you’a think she could be something better?”

-~*~

               Back in her and Antonio’s bedroom, panic attacks shook [Name]’s form to her core. They tore through her as she curled beneath her favourite comforter, which wasn’t doing much comforting now. Her breathing was shallow, and her eyes were glazed as she gazed at the wall. _Was_ _he_ _right?_ was what [Name] kept wondering, was she just a loud, obnoxious obstacle that kept their little family of three from happiness? Maybe not in so many words, but Lovino had said it: _that they were better off without her_. But what got her most was that he said he hated her. [Name] didn’t find herself a very hateable person, in fact, she found she was quite agreeable; she was fun, accepting, trustworthy and a good listener, even if her feedback advice was shaky. She put others first because she knew she had to – like how she always put Antonio and the boys before herself. She would come home exhausted, but still kept up a smile and tried to keep the guys happy with what she could. She tried not to yell, but keep a calm surface while she explained what they did wrong so they could correct themselves. Perhaps somewhere in the past she had done Lovino wrong, and in turn had both twins set against her. [Name]wasn’t sure, but with Lovino unhappy, she wondered, too, if she made Antonio unhappy.  
               “[Name], boys – I’m home!” [Name] heard Antonio cheer from the living room; for the first time since she met him, [Name] was scared of Antonio.  
               “What does it matter?” grumbled the girl, hiding her face under her pillow and pulling the blanket over her head. “I’m a horrible person. I can’t do anything right!” Tears once again found their way down the female’s face.  
               “[Name], where are jou?! –  [Name]?” called Antonio’s wondering voice. [Name] heard the bedroom door open, “there jou are. Why are jou in bed so early? It’s not even six yet.” Antonio paused, [Name] could feel his eyes staring at her through the blankets. “[Name], are jou alright?”  
               “Go away,” spat the girl weakly. This took Antonio by surprise, causing him to step slightly away out of habit. Whenever his ex-wife had said that, she and Antonio would get into a large, violent fight. However, Antonio shook his head – this was [Name] he was talking about, and she was not his ex-wife. Cautiously, Antonio pulled off the comforter to find the small shaking form of his wife with her head under her favourite pillow. Said pillow is what the male removed next, and was taken slightly aback to find his wife sobbing and blubbering beneath it. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Antonio leaned towards [Name] only to be tackled backwards by her.  
               “I – Lovino – dinner – horrible – _meeee,_ ” cried the girl, gripping tightly on to her husband’s shirt. Antonio set to try and calm [Name] down; stroking her hair, cooing to her, giving her light hair kisses. After a few minutes, [Name] seemed calm enough to speak.  
               “Can jou tell me what happened?” asked Antonio worriedly, “why are jou crying?”  
               “I was making dinner,” [Name] stated quietly, “and Lovino came in with Feli. Per usual, I tried to play the part of ‘nice step-mother’ and treat them as I did when they were kids when I could still hold them and kiss all over them. So, I kissed the side of Lovino’s head and asked if he wanted to help me make dinner. But – he yelled at me. He wished that we hadn’t have met or gotten married, he told me that I wasn’t their mother and they weren’t my children and that I should stop trying to be their mother. He said I was just loud and obnoxious and that I should go to hell and stay out of your lives.” Antonio’s eyes widened at this,  
               “[Name], I’m sure he didn’t mean –”  
               “He did Toni,” sobbed the girl. “He meant every single word. And I knew he hated me, and I still tried – do you hate me too, Antonio? Do I make you as miserable as I’ve made them? Maybe I should just move out? And –”  
               “_-[Name]...[Name]__! Listen to me!” Antonio shook [Name] lightly, ceasing her ramblings immediately. She looked up into her husband’s face briefly, before hiding her face in his shirt.  
               “I’m scared Toni,” [Name] muttered, “I don’t want to go. I love you and the boys too much. But no matter what I do, it’s never good enough! They still hate me!”  
               “ _Mi_ _Bonita_ ,” sighed Antonio, stroking [Name]’s hair lightly. “Don’t worry, alright? We can talk to them, and ~”  
               From out in the foyer came a loud bang, causing a jolt through the house hold.  Feliciano and Lovino crept through the living room, taking refuge behind the sofas and chairs. When the foyer came into view, the boys spotted a familiar figure standing there; a tanned woman no taller than their father with waist length black hair in loose ringlets. Her black eyes were accentuated with copper coloured make up and her lips pasted over with a dark plum, almost black, sheen. The boys’ eyes widened,  
               “Mama,” they uttered in unison. Feliciano paled, shrinking behind the couch.  
               “I’m’a going to get papi,” he noted and then crawled down the hall. Meanwhile Lovino stayed behind, staring at the dark woman standing in their home. Standing slowly, Lovino made his way over to the woman.  
               “M-Mama?” he stuttered. The woman slid her onyx eyes over to him,  
               “Well, if it’s isn’t one of my little _bastardos_ ,” she spat, narrowing her eyes. “You’ve’a grown since I’a last saw you, Lovino.”  
               “ _C_ - _Ci_ , mama, would you like to’a come in? Have a drink or –” The woman waved her hand dismissively,   
               “Where the’a hell is your father and his’a bitch of a new wife?”  
               “Papi and [Name]? Why do you’a want them?”  
               “Don’t’a question me, you little brat!” she yelled, one of the hands at her side tightening into a fist. “Just answer me!” Lovino flinched, he wasn’t used to the harshness anymore. Holding up his hands, Lovino said,  
               “Th-They’re in the bedroom.” A smirk adorned the woman’s lips,  
               “Very good, Lovino,” purred his mother. “You always’a were my favourite son. Now’a move. There’s unfinished business I’a need to attend to.” Patting Lovino’s shoulder, the brunette clacked her way around him in her six inch stilettos and made for the bedroom her and Antonio used to share.

 ~*~

               Antonio cursed under his breath at the news that his ex-wife was in the house. He and [Name] were still discussing what to do about Lovino when Feliciano came in crying and latched onto [Name] and his father.  [Name] trembled and Antonio right along with her; neither of them had seen _her_ since the divorce.  
               “Wh–Why is Luciana here?” [Name] asked in a hushed tone.  
               “I – I don’t know. She handed over rights to the boys. I thought she moved back to Italy!” Antonio’s eyes were frantic as he looked at [Name]; she hadn’t seen him so anxious since the divorce.  
               “I don’t want her here.”  
               “Neither do I, [Name], neither do I.”  
               “Well I don’t’a want to be here at all,” grated a voice from the doorway. Feliciano hid on the other side of the bed when he saw it was his mother, while Antonio stood and pushed [Name] behind him.  
               “L-Luciana, jou’re looking well!” laughed Antonio tensely. “It’s been, what, five years? Maybe six?” The woman in the doorway let out a hard sigh, and rolled her eyes.  
               “Cut the _merda_ , Antonio,” snapped Luciana, entering the room farther. Lovino followed in behind her, and she gestured for him to shut the door.  Running his hand through his hair fretfully, Antonio let his gaze settle on the Italian woman before him.  
“What do you want, Luciana? Huh? Jou gave up the rights to the boys, and jou took all of jour stuff. What do jou want here, Luci?” begged Toni, fearfully watching the woman’s movements.  
               “Don’t’a call me ‘Luci,’ how many times have I told you, _bastardo_?!”  Luciana swung the fist she made towards Lovino at Antonio, who froze immediately. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, a thousand different fights floating through the minds of those who had witnessed them. Except this time, things went differently.  
               “Antonio, move!” [Name] shouted, and time returned to normal as she shoved her Spaniard out of the way to take the blow herself. [Name] fell back on the bed as Luciana’s fist connected to the flesh of her cheek.  
               “Ah, well if it’a isn’t the _zoccola_ who ruined my marriage,” chortled the Italian. Groaning, [Name] sat up and wiped at the blood dripping from her lip.  
               “You ruined that yourself, _stronzo_ ,” spat [Name] as she stood; she had learned some Italian curses through looking up what Lovino had called her. “What do you want, Luciana? You have what you wanted: freedom from your ‘little _bastardos_ ’ and ‘wuss of a husband,’ as I remember you referring to them. There’s nothing here _for_ you.” Luciana smirked deviously at [Name],  
               “Don’t you’a see. There’s plenty here for me. Just because we’a got divorced – did you think I was’a honestly going to let Antonio out of my sight? No. I was not. He was’a mine, and will always’a be.” [Name] chuckled half-heartedly,  
               “Who the hell do you think you are, Luciana? Do you honestly think you can just stroll in here after six years and take back the family you denied? Sorry to disappoint you, but the world doesn’t work like that.” She wasn’t sure where she was getting this confidence since she had just been crying over the fact that Lovino hated her, but [Name] was grateful for it.  “They’re my family now. I had to clean up the mess _you_ made.  Yeah, maybe the boys don’t like me, but at least I don’t use them as my own person punching bag.”  
               “[Name], please, you don’t have to –” started Antonio as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
               “Yes I do, Toni!” [Name] snapped, “you are my husband, those boys are like my kids! I love you and them, whether they like it or not! I don’t want you to get hurt. She’s put you through enough, don’t you think? So why don’t we end this, _ci_ Luciana?”  
               “Awe, that’s cute. You think just’a because you want to, you can have them. Well ‘the world doesn’t’a work that way,’[Name].”  
               “I’m pretty sure I’m the one who has the legally binding license that says we’re married, so...”  
               “That can easily be fixed – I did it, and now I want it back.” [Name] rolled her eyes, puffing stray strands of hair out of her face.  
               “Fight you for them,” she chuckled in a vaguely maniacal tone.   
               “Why? What’s the’a point? You’ll lose, and they don’t’a want you around. Just give and’a give them to me.” [Name] shook her head,  
               “No.” Luciana’s eyes narrowed at the (h/c) haired woman.  
               “What?”  
               “I said ‘no,’” spat [Name], “and you know why? – Because I’ll _never_ give up. I’ll _never_ _give_ them to you. _You_ don’t deserve them. I’ll keep fighting, because they deserve that much. You can come at for as long as you want, but I’ll _never_ let you have them. I _love_ Antonio, I _love_ those boys, and I _love our_ family. I do what you never did: cared for them. You only ever loved yourself. Any love you had for Toni ended when you had those boys. You said they were the bastard children that ruined your figure. – How many times have you told them to go die? Or that you didn’t care what happened to them? How many times have you insulted them? Or Toni? I know it’s more than I can count, or probably even know about. You’re just pathetic –”  
               “Just shut up,” spat Luciana. [Name] knew telling people to be quiet was Luciana’s cover up mechanism when she felt weak.  
               “Never. You are a horrible person. A horrible wife, a horrible mother. No. You were a horrible _mama_. You were a perfect _mother_ , because all you had to do was birth them. I was more a _mommy_ than you ever were. You broke their toys, forgot their names, abused them and Antonio in all sorts of ways. So the fact that you think you can waltz in here in your fancy heels and try get them back so you can return to doing that is ridiculous. I’ll fight for them; for the boys and for Antonio until the day I die. And there’s nothing you can do, either.”  Luciana sneered,  
               “Why don’t we'a see what the boys think? Who would they'a rather go with? The woman who'a birthed them? Or the _troia_ who'a ruined their parents’ marriage?” Luciana turned to where she knew Feliciano was hiding, and spoke in a soft tone. “Feliciano, dear, why don’t you come out and'a see your mama? Hm?”  
               “N-No’a thank you, mama! I – I’a want to stay right here – with [Name] and Papa,” said Feliciano’s muffled voice.  Luciana glowered at Feliciano’s hiding spot,  
“Hmph, traitor,” she mumbled before turning to Lovino, who was still by the closed door. “What about you, Lovi? I know you’ve'a missed me. You always were such'a the mama’s boy.” Lovino scrunched his nose at that,  
               “What the’a hell are you talking about? I never was a –” started Lovino, but [Name] interrupted.  
               “Lovino,” [Name] said. “I know you don’t like me, and you love you mother more. But don’t listen to her insults. You were never a mama’s boy. You were always an independent child who was too grown up for his own good some times, but that’s why everyone loved you. You were too cute to resist as well, even when you were being cranky.” Lovino’s cheeks flushed a dark red, causing [Name] to chuckle. “You know – it is okay to choose your mom over me. After what you told me earlier, I wouldn’t blame you. So go ahead, be with your mother if you want. I’ll still be here when you decide to come back.” Luciana smirked at Lovino, and said,  
               “You think she cares? She’s only in it to get your trust, Lovi, to try to get you to stay. Come to mama and be with someone who really cares about you.” Lovino stood for a moment, looking between his smirking mother and his smiling step-mother. _She’s smiling, even though her lip is busted. Even though she and her family have been threatened. She’s’a still smiling – why is she’a smiling?_  
               “No,” mumbled Lovino. Luciana jerk her head back in surprise,  
               “ _What_ was that?” she growled, slowly rotating her body towards Lovino.  
               “I – I said ‘no,’” stated Lovino louder, and even louder spat, “I said ‘no.’ Why in the’a hell would I’a want to go with a bitch like you. All these’a fucking years I’ve been so fucking stupid that I actually thought that you, our mama, cared about us. I thought’a _[Name]_ was the reason you abandoned us.  But she wasn’t. You’a left us, because you didn’t care – you never did. You’re the reason I don’t like [Name], because you’ve caused me to lose the trust I held in women who made my father happy. Feliciano, papi, uncle Francis, uncle Gilbert – everyone was right...[Name] is better than you. and I’ve spent so’a much fucking time being pissed at them for thinking that! But you’re a horrible bitch. So no. I don’t’a choose you. _You are not my mama._ ” [Name] watched as Luciana’s fists curled at her sides, while her right eye twitched in anger.  
               “You little _bastardo_ ,” growled Luciana, “you’re like the fucking the rest of them. Nothing. Pathetic. Useless. Worthless. Irritating. _A waste of my time_ – just like you, Feliciano and your pitiable excuse of a father always were. I don’t’a know why in the hell I thought I wanted you back. Go to hell. All of you. Better yet, I’ll send you there myself!” Luciana swung at Lovino, who looked ready to take on the world. But yet again, [Name] jumped in the way, taking another hit to the face and a hit in the gut.  
               “Big mistake, Luciana,” said [Name] lowly, glowering up at Luciana as she spit out blood. With adrenaline pumping through her veins, [Name] grabbed Luciana and swung her up against the wall; her head leaving a dent in it. Winding her fist back, [Name] allowed herself one hard punch to Luciana before she gripped her upper arms and shoved the Italian woman hard into the wall again. “You know what you’re going to do, Luciana? You’re going fly your sorry ass back to Italy, and never set foot in my house again or lay on my family.” Luciana puffed out a laugh,  
               “You’a have me where you’a want me, _idiota_ _ragazza_. Why not’a beat the hell out of me?” Luciana groaned, peering at [Name].  
               “Because I’m not you. I don’t beat things to get my anger out. No matter how I want to – or how much you deserve it.” [Name] let go of Luciana’s arms and back away.  
               “You’re pathetic and I’m disappointed, [Name]. No’a wonder Antonio married –” Lovino grabbed Luciana by the shoulder and, quickly turning her to face him, punched her square in the nose.  
               “Don’t’a insult, [Name],” spat Lovino, “and get the’a hell out of our house.” Luciana glowered at Lovino, but still sauntered out of the room. Once they heard her car rumble away, [Name] collapsed on the bed. Her limbs were numb, her jaw ached and her head was fuzzy.  
               “[Name]!” gasped Antonio, “are jou alright?” Weakly, the (h/c) girl nodded,  
               “The adrenaline disappeared,” she laughed, “I’m mostly numb right now.” Antonio sat up her, leaning her against his chest while Feliciano scrambled to get back on the bed.  
               “That was amazing, [Name]!” cheered Feli, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
               “I’m amazed at myself to be honest – I didn’t know I had it in me. But I couldn’t let her hurt you guys. I couldn’t let her break up our family. I’m more surprised at Lovino though.” At his name, Lovino looked at the bed where everyone but himself sat. Flushing a bright crimson, the Italian looked away.  
               “Shut up, ragazza,” he mumbled.  
               “But it was something. From what I hear, just this morning you hated her. Now you’re calling her jour mama, hm?” teased Antonio, grinning like an idiot at Lovino.  
               “Shush, tomato bastardo.”  
               “So, does this mean you like me more now, Lovi?” asked [Name], looking over at her step-son. Lovino sighed and went to sit on the edge of the bed.  
               “Yes, _ragazza_ , I may not like it but I like you. You stood up to madre to protect us, you took the hits for padre instead of giving them. I guess, what I’m trying to say is....” Lovino mumbled at the end.  
               “What?”  
               “I said, you c...”  
               “Lovino, quit mumbling,” sighed Toni, rolling his eyes in an amused away. Lovino glared,  
               “I said, ‘you can be mia mama!’” yelled Lovino, red faced, and then he quickly stood and removed himself from the room. [Name] and Antonio laughed, and Feliciano was pleased his brother accepted his father’s new wife finally. Inside, [Name] felt relieved and allowed Lovino’s words to echo: _“You can be mia mama.”_

 

~


End file.
